


Pie?

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: After a hunt, you can never sleep. Neither can Dean. While you and him get drunk in the kitchen, you offer to bake him a pie, and things get messy? (I suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi there! Could you maybe do a story where the reader shows Dean her pie baking skills and he just can’t get over her perfection? It could be as fluffy or smutty as you see fit, of course :)

It was the night after a hunt; you, Sam, and Dean had just gotten home a little over an hour ago. You’d pretty much went your separate ways for the night as it was almost eleven. You scrubbed your face before you threw on some pyjamas and laid down. You were sure everyone else would be passed out by now, but not you. You tossed and turned, the leftover adrenaline from the hunt keeping you awake. This happened after most hunts, you wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, or the night after. You’d almost always have at least one nightmare, so that kept you awake as well.

After tossing and turning for almost an hour, you decided to get up and take a shower. The clock on your nightstand read midnight as you grabbed some clean clothes and a towel. You made your way down the hallway to the bathroom and started the water, throwing your clothes and towel down on the floor. While you waited for the water to warm up you left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to grab a beer, trying to stay quiet so you didn’t wake the boys. You tossed the cap in the trash can and headed back to the bathroom.

—

When you got out of the shower you’d realized that you’d forgotten clean panties. That or they fell out somewhere along the way. You wrapped the towel around yourself and opened the bathroom door, looking to the right first, then left. To your left, you were surprised by Dean, who was holding your panties while also wearing a bright red face.

“I uh- I think you dropped these.” He tossed them at you before turning around and walking back the other way.

“Thanks?” you said, probably to quiet for him to hear as he walked away. But damn did he look good in his boxers and t-shirt. You smiled to yourself before closing the door to get dressed.

Once you were dressed you made your way to the kitchen for another beer. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper and drinking a beer like it was eleven am.

“So what are you doing up?” you asked him as you opened up the fridge, noticing that he hadn’t bothered to put any pants on.

“Can’t sleep, never can after a hunt.” he shrugged

“Me either.” You sat down at the table with him, leaning forward and snatching the paper out of his hands.

“Hey!”

“Let’s have a party.” you suggested.

“At midnight?” he questioned.

“Almost one, to be exact. Just you and me. Let’s get drunk!  Come on!” you stood back up and walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. You made your way back over to the kitchen table and plopped the glasses down.

Dean sat there smiling like an idiot. He always did around you. Though you’d be lying if you tried to say you didn’t smile like an idiot around him as well. You slid Dean his glass which you had filled to the brim before filling your own.

“You tryin’ to knock me on my ass, sweetheart?”

“Maybe-” you shrugged- “but it’s late, we have some catching up to do.

You sat back down and held up your glass, spilling scotch on the table. Dean rolled his eyes playfully at you as he held up his glass and clinking it against yours.

——

**3:00 AM**

“Okay, okay, this one’s better. Why is a vampire considered a good artist?” Dean stumbled over his words a bit as he told you the lame joke.

“Why Deano?” you were already having a hard time holding back laughter, he’d been at this for ten minutes and the jokes were just getting worse and worse.

Dean leaned towards you, he put his serious face on and motioned for you to come closer. You leaned in and Dean put his cheek against yours so that he could be be right up next to your ear. The feeling of his breath on your skin was very hard to ignore.

“Because they like to draw blood.” Dean whispered. You sat there for a minute before you pulled back and looked at him, and then you both lost it. You doubled over, his jokes were so bad; and he knew it.

Dean leaned back in his chair as he tried to calm down, holding onto his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes as he put his leg up in your lap. Which you didn’t mind.

As his head rested on the back of the chair he looked at you, “Let’s go get some pie.”

“Dean,” you started, “No! We’re too hammered to even make it outside.” you laughed.

“Fine. _SAMMY_!”

“ _SHH!_ No Dean! We don’t need Sam. I can bake you a pie.” you had to really try not to giggle as you spoke.

“ _Psh_ , no you can’t.”

“Can to.” you protested.

You pushed Dean’s leg off of you and jumped up to skip over to the cabinet, and pull out ingredients. You didn’t really want to make filling in the middle of the night, so you were grateful to see there was some canned apple pie filling. You were sure that Dean wouldn’t mind

“What the hell are you guys doing?” You turned at the sound of Sam’s sleepy voice and skipped over to him and wrapping your arms around him.

“Sam! We’re baking pie.”  
  
“At three in the morning?” he rubbed his eyes before half heartedly returning your drunk hug.

“Yes! You can go back to bed though. Dean didn’t mean to wake you.” you hugged the younger winchester tighter before turning away and going back to throwing ingredients together. Dean gave his brother a half ass-ed wave and Sam just shook his head as he looked at the nearly empty bottle of scotch before turning to go back to bed.

Before long, you were rolling pie dough and lining the pie pan with it. Dean came up and stood next to you, leaning against the counter as he babbled away, he was a happy drunk tonight.

“Holy shit, Y/N.” He said as he watched you poke holes in the bottom of the pie crust.

“What?” you laughed, looking over at him; flour all over your face.

“You were serious.”

“Bout what?” you questioned as you dumped the cans of pie filling in and laid more crust over top.

“Bakin’ pie.” You smiled at him as you slid the pie into the oven.

“You just now realized while I’ve been standing here baking?” you laughed again, it was a wonder how you could throw together a pie right now when you could hardly throw your words together.

You turned to face Dean, making sure he didn’t see your arm sneak around into the bag of flour sitting on the counter.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink.” you told Dean as you stepped closer to him and smashed him in the face with hand full of flour.

“You didn’t” Dean looked at you challengingly while he blew the flour out of his mouth.

“I did.” you didn’t move, you were already covered in flour, what was he going to do?

He wiped his face with his hand and then wiped his hand on your hair. You giggled as you playfully tried to shove him away; only for him to grab your arms and guide them up to wrap around his neck as he stepped closer.

His hands moved down to your sides and the next thing you knew he was leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. He kissed you softly and slowly for a moment, the taste of flour on his lips mixing with the taste of scotch as he rolled his tongue over yours.

Your hands moved from the back of his neck and slid down his chest as he broke off the kiss for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away.

He rested his forehead against yours as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. You looked up, his piercing green eyes meeting your own.

_“Dean..”_ you breathed out, waiting for him to do or say something. The attraction between the two of you was undeniable, just as it always had been. He was perfect in your eyes, and you were perfect in his.

_“I know..”_ His voice was low as he leaned down and gripped onto the back of your thighs, lifting you up onto the counter. The bag of flour and carton of eggs falling to the floor along with various baking utensils.

He crashed his lips into yours, the kiss much hungrier this time. Your hands slid down over his abs to the waistline of his boxers as his mouth moved down to bite your neck. Your head flying back to rest on the cabinet while he sucked on your pulse point. You lifted your hips enough for him to slide your shorts and panties down before you reached down into his boxers to find his cock already hard and dripping with precum.

“That fast, huh?” You whispered

“Have you ever _seen_ how gorgeous you are?” He said with his lips against your neck as he worked his way up to lick the spot just below your ear, sending chills through your body while you stroked his cock.

One of his hands held onto the back of your neck as the other had worked it’s way up your thigh; Dean’s fingers teasing your folds. You let out a small whimper, causing his cock to twitch in your hands. He pulled his hands back and slid you forward on the countertop so that your ass was nearly hanging off the edge. He took his erection in his hand, stroking himself a few times before rubbing the tip along your folds. Your body reacting to the way his tip felt as it teasingly ran over your throbbing clit.

“Jesus Dean, _just fuck me already_.” You said as you gripped onto his shirt and wrapped your legs around him, pushing him into you before he even had the chance to slide his boxers down all the way.

“ _Mmm, frisky girl_.” he moaned as he pulled your hips down all the way onto his length, digging his fingers in as he began to fuck into you.

You’d practically ripped his shirt from gripping it so tightly. You put and arm down on the counter and pushed off, causing Dean to stumble backwards. He held onto you as he bumped into the table, one arm tightly around you as the table slid away and before either of you knew what was happening, Dean was lying on the floor with you on top of him, with him still fully seated inside of you.

You both looked at each other for a moment before shrugging, and then you began to ride him. His hands finding their way back to your hips while you leaned forward and rested your hands on his chest, bouncing up and down as hard as you could. Not worried about how loud either of you were being, or the complete mess you’d made in your drunken-sex stupor.

“ _Dean-fuck, gonna come_.” you leaned back so that you could bring your hand down to rub your clit as Dean began to thrust upward into you as hard as he could.

In just over a minute later your entire body tensed up as your orgasm pulsed through you. Dean slamming up into you repeatedly as you came, riding you through it before moving his legs and guiding you onto your back on the kitchen floor. He hiked one of your legs up with his arm and pounded into you, faster and deeper, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the kitchen; and the sounds of your moans and heavy breathing more than likely filling the whole bunker.

“ _Fuck, Y/N_.” Dean cried out much louder than he’d intended to as his thrusts faltered while his cum spilled into you. Your moans getting louder as his last few thrusts were his hardest. When you’d both finished he laid down on top of you and you wrapped your arms around him, enjoying the closeness for a moment before the timer for the pie went off.

“Shit!” you laughed as you shoved Dean off of you and jumped up, not bothering to find your shorts or worry about stepping in broken eggs. You put an oven mit on and pulled the pie out of the oven, glad to see you’d successfully baked a pie while hammered at nearly 5AM.

Dean had gotten up and started a pot of coffee while you slid your shorts and panties back on. You came up behind Dean while he scooped coffee grounds into the coffee pot and wrapped your arms around him from behind, resting your head on his back.

“Want some pie?” you asked as he finished with the coffee and turned the pot on before turning around and wrapping his arms around you, engulfing you in a hug.

“Hell yes.” He said. You pulled back to look at him, both of you thinking the same thing. He leaned down to kiss you. You smiled against his lips as you and him both began to laugh before you pulled away and looked around the kitchen.

You were both covered in flour, your legs and feet had raw egg on them and Dean somehow ended up with scotch on his shirt.

“We can shower together later.” you giggled as you went over and dished out two pieces of pie.

“Yeah after we clean up in here.” Dean smiled at you as you set the plate of pie down in front of him.

“What?” you asked.

“Nothin-” his smile turned into that adorable goofy grin of his as he took a bite of pie- “you’re just perfect.”

You laughed again, thinking of how perfect this entire messy situation was as he spoke with his mouth full; before looking up from the table -which was much closer to the doorway now than it was before- to make eye contact with Sam, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open from mess that had been made out of the kitchen.

You calmed down enough to talk, noticing Dean still smiling at you as if you were his whole world, and Sam staring at you as if you’d just burnt the whole bunker down. You held up your plate towards Sam, trying not to laugh as you offered up the dessert.

“Pie?”


End file.
